


The Slowest Self-Destruction

by SkywardGeek



Series: Original Works [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardGeek/pseuds/SkywardGeek
Series: Original Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887826





	The Slowest Self-Destruction

****The Slowest Self-Destruction** **

She counts the seconds. Tick Tick Tick. She could defuse it. She could stop it all right now. But where’s the fun in that. Morbid Fascination. No. Morbid amusement. She wants to see how far this goes, how far she can push and push and push until everything explodes.

First, she evacuates the area. Easier to destruct when there’s no collateral. Some people evacuated willingly. Others, she’s had to guide out forcibly. Get them out of Danger.

Second, next is to Respond. Does she respond? It all acts as a distraction from what she’s set out to do.

After that, it’s the Airways. Make sure she doesn’t choke under pressure. Except that this isn’t the pressure. This is the relief.

Breathing. She reminds herself that all she needs to do is breathe. Keep breathing through the pain and she can hold off defusing it for a little longer.

It’s her heart that is causing some issues. It’s a pain in her chest, hammering against her ribs. She can feel it clench when she’s trying to breathe.

But that’s it. That’s all she needs to do, and then she can watch the destruction the bomb will cause. There’s months left on the timer. She has time to change things. She has time to stop it.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
